hillbrook_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Hillbrook Asylum (Building)
Hillbrook Asylum, or "Hillbrook Institution" by certain doctors, is a mental institution dedicated to the study of mental health and rehabilitation of the criminally insane. It was established in 1915 by Dr. Markway Hillbrook. However, after Hillbrook's death, in 1927, the direction went to dr. Peter Lorens, who implemented Hillbrook's more vicious methods of therapy, such as Electro-shock therapy. In 1949, Lorens stepped down and was replaced by dr. Joshua Stone, who ran Hillbrook until 1958. Over time, it grew to become one of the most well known mental institutions in the world. Most of our stories take place in an era where the Asylum is ran by Dr. William Wickman. Residents Staff Head Doctors: * Dr. William Wickman (director at Hillbrook) * Dr. Christian Lopez * Dr. Manuel Finsherter * Dr. Lumley * Dr. James Holmes * Dr. Sandra Chain * Professor R. Splits * Dr. Lynn McCliff * Dr. Quinton Quartermain * Dr. Jonah Catheter * Dr. Lewis Davis * Dr. Al J. Armstrong * Dr. Miller Millers * Dr. Alex Eisner * Dr. Isaac Drake * Dr. Simon Sorrows * Dr. Drake "Pistol" Salazar * Dr. Simon Greeley * Dr. Lily Huffman * Dr. Willham * Dr. Keen * Dr. Phibes * Dr. Farnsworth Other Staff: * Rick Taylor (Orderly) * Whistling Janitor (Janitor) * Dr. Derek Morrigan (Mortician) * Rath (Security guard) * Coleman Castro (Security guard) * Unnamed Security Guards Inmates * Patient #003 "The Abolishment" * Patient #008 "Barbie Doll" * Patient #010 "The Programmer" * Patient #015 "Dr. Kong" * Patient #022 "Eternia" * Patient #027 "Fear Master" * Patient #030 "Psycho Puzzle" * Patient #040 "Lady Dead" * Patient #047 "Marionnette" * Patient #048 "Bosspire" * Patient #050 "Fahrenheit" * Patient #058 "Novel" * Patient #059 "Mr. Flexible" * Patient #077 "The Insomniac Killer" * Patient #092 "Dr. Mad Man" * Patient #097 "The Stitch Killer" * Patient #100 "Butcher" * Patient #105 "The Tin Man" * Patient #108 "Jigsaw" * Patient #116 "The Victorian" * Patient #128 "Mo Tone" * Patient #129 "Gorgon" * Patient #134 "The Unknown" * Patient #161 "Miss Chuckles" * Patient #199 "My Fair Lady" * Patient #200 "Ghost Writer" * Patient #212 "Bastion" * Patient #214 "The Valentine Killer" * Patient #218 "Electric Eel" * Patient #219 "The Human Void" * Patient #222 "Mr. & Mrs. Split" * Patient #224 "Vampire/Immortal Killer * Patient #227 "Killer Child" * Patient #250 "Smoker" * Patient #251 "Dr. Dead/Alive" * Patient #277 "The Infestation" * Patient #280 "Viper" * Patient #297 "The Dreamer" * Patient #310 "The Vampyre" * Patient #311 "Owl Queen" * Patient #319 "Succulent" * Patient #345 "Kill-Seeker" * Patient #363 "Secret Santa" * Patient #383 "Gray Vulture" * Patient #397 "Screech" * Patient #400 "The Smiler" * Patient #404 "Purple Dragon" * Patient #406 "The Beekeeper" * Patient #419 "???" * Patient #425 "Photograph" * Patient #426 "Professor Poison" * Patient #427 "Ventriloquist Boss" * Patient #536 "Capt. Octo" * Patient #558 "Mad Mangaka" * Patient #566 "Laszlo the Leech" * Patient #567 "Mirror-Mug" * Patient #575 "Centipede" * Patient #585 "The Reality Bender" * Patient #597 "Violent Giant" * Patient #605 "Metal-Mouth" * Patient #616 "The Phantom" * Patient #617 "Mechanna" * Patient #621 "Dr. ?" * Patient #649 "Flat-Face" * Patient #656 "Flesh Boiler" * Patient #660 "Wednesday Adams" * Patient #673 "Quarantine" * Patient #703 "Miss Muted" * Patient #704 "The Interpreter" * Patient #706 "The Ever-Changing" * Patient #712 "Piston Head" * Patient #713 "Trivia" * Patient #724 "Cerebro" * Patient #730 "The Invader" * Patient #744 "Fantasy" * Patient #750 “Arachnus“ * Patient #766 “The Mechanical Elf” * Patient #777 "Wendigo" * Patient #790 Tarantularious * Patient #797 "Butterface" * Patient #799 "Billy Reed" * Patient #800 "Tick" * Patient #805 "Black Widow" * Patient #813 "Moth Lord" * Patient #827 "Hood Robin" * Patient #830 "Fire Fighter" * Patient #851 "The Devil" * Patient #852 "The Mouth Lord" * Patient #853 "The Hooligan" * Patient #854 "Beast of Mulberry Street" * Patient #855 "Krampus" * Patient #856 "The Wheel of Fate" * Patient #857 "The Clown Killer" (MIA) * Patient #866 "The Butcher" * Patient #868 "Crazy Rainbow" * Patient #876 "Porcelain-Face" * Patient #888 "Cleopatra" * Patient #893 "The Hooligan" * Patient #893 "Nix" * Patient #900 "Tock" * Patient #912 "Lyrebird" * Patient #922 "Mr. Blank" * Patient #934 "Musica Universalis" * Patient #935 "The Giant" * Patient #966 "Tek Eld Zaar" * Patient #989 "The Falling" * Patient #994 "The Crime Princess" * Patient #999 "The Zombie Master" * Patient #1854 "Grinnin' Garth" * Patient #51719 "Wizard of Oz" * Patient #7295 "Puzzles" * Mr. Steve Dennisons * Evergreen Unofficial Residents * "Blood Ice" * Amber "The Giant" * "Uproar" * Various other unnamed members of "The Silent" Former Residents Staff * Dr. Markway Hillbrook (founder) (Deceased) * Dr. Peter Lorens (Deceased) * Dr. Joshua Stone (Deceased) * Dr. Karen Stein (Deceased) * Dr. Nikolai Reznikov (Status Unknown) * Dr. Phillip Bentz (Deceased) * Francis Ducard (Status Unknown) * Barry (Orderly, Deceased) * Kobe (Assistant, Deceased) Inmates * Patient #000 George "The Slicer" Dicer (Released) * Patient #012 "The Soothsayer" (Deceased) * Patient #058 Nora Robbins (Deceased) * Patient #085 "One-Eye Joe" (Deceased) * Patient #116 "The Victorian" (Status Unknown) * Patient #216 Joan Kessler (Deceased) * Patient #250 (Deceased) * Patient #403 "The Mad Artist" (Deceased) * Patient #471 "The Living Shadow" (Deceased) * Patient #425 (Deceased) * Patient #502 "Piranha Boy" (Escaped) * Patient #555 "The Phoenix" (Escaped) * Patient #557 "The Illusionist" (Escaped) * Patient #575 (Released) * Patient #682 "Milk" (Released) * Patient #706 John Doe (Deceased) * Patient #747 "Frankie the Pencil" (Deceased) * Patient #835 "Masochist" (Escaped) * Patient #873 "Mr. Golli" * Patient #882 "The Linebacker" * Patient #893 "Nix" (Status Unknown) * Patient #1000 "The Red" (Escaped) * Georgie Trent (deceased) * Homunculus People associated with Hillbrook Opposants: * Leroy Fitzroy * Uproar * Whisper * The Silent Allies: * Lightmare Category:Buildings